1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to telephonic communications, and more particularly, to a system and method for recording, archiving and delivering the content of telephonic communications through a centralized archiving facility.
2. Background of the Related Art
The recordation of telephone conversations is well known in the art. Typically, telephone conversations are recorded using a device that is physically attached to a telephone, telephone line or Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Such equipment may consist of traditional analog or digital recording devices installed at the call originating or terminating facility. In large call centers, where a multiplicity of telephone conversations are simultaneously recorded, digital recorders are typically used. These recorders are often mechanically connected to individual telephone lines or to a telephone station on a full-time basis.
It is also known that law enforcement agencies monitor telephone lines by tapping into a monitored line through a central switching office. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,171 to Howe et al. discloses a method and apparatus for allowing a communication from a calling party to a called party to be monitored by a monitoring party, such as a law enforcement agency, and/or recorded without requiring the installation of any physical hardware or mechanical connections at the originating telephone. Instead, a bridge is created between the monitoring and monitored line. In this system, neither the calling party nor the called party are aware of the monitoring or of the recording of their communication. The system disclosed by Howe et al. is not configured to facilitate the delivery of the content of the communication to another party or location, nor does it enable a party to the communication to subsequently retrieve or access the content of their communication. In a special case, a call may be recorded to preserve the content as evidence in a legal proceeding.
Despite the deficiencies of the prior art, there are many reasons why a person would desire to have the content of their telephone calls archived or recorded for subsequent use or transmission. For example, the call may be archived as a memory aid in reviewing the content of a telephone call. Alternatively, the call may be archived as a means by which two parties can enter into a valid contract via telephone, and subsequently provide an electronic version of the oral contract to the contracting parties. The call may also be archived to facilitate a sharing of the content of the call with a colleague or other user, or as a means to authenticate the identity of the parties to a conversation, or as a memorandum.
The subject invention enables a party to a telephone call to selectively command the centralized archiving or recordation of the content of a telephone call without any dedicated physical recording device or hardware. The command can be made while the call is in progress, or a telephone call can be initiated in an archive mode. The central archive system is available on demand so that a large number of potential users can command access to a much smaller number of recording ports. In addition, the subject invention provides a mechanism for the near real-time delivery of a digital or analog file of the content of the archived call to the originator of the call or to a another party in a form consistent with electronic mail, file transfers, or other electronic communication techniques.
The capability to integrate a desk telephone set with a personal computer or other digital recording device has long been known. Typically, through direct electrical attachment or acoustic or imagnetic coupling, the connection between a desk telephone and a personal computer analog input port or microphone port may be provided. Such technology causes the content on the analog channel to be digitized and stored to the disk of a personal computer or other storage medium including analog tape. The subject invention eliminates the need to have such arrangement at each desktop or originating/terminating user station, and instead makes such a facility available as a centralized resource on demand.
The opportunity to utilize telephonic archiving on an on-demand basis, adds substantial value to communication technologies. Moreover, the ability to send true copies of a telephonic communication in a standard computer readable format to others over an integrated network or the like is a significant advantage over the prior art.